TE QUIERO LASTIMAR
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder despues del suicido de la gemela de Pan. Descubriendo los secretos de la gemela; sucederán cosas inesperadas: Sentimientos prohibidos florecerán que la harán querer traicionar a su propia hermana. La tentación peligrara la vida de Pan. (Pan y Trunks) PxT Gerard Walker. UPDATED CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1: SOS

**N/a: Hace años tuve un sueño raro; soñé que estaba en la azotea llorando mientras miraba la ciudad, era de noche y yo estaba con un vestido blanco, no sé porque lloraba pero di un paso y me caí ¡Y DESPERTE! XD Si fue algo raro y gracioso (para mi xd) Y dije ¿Y si hago un fic sobre mi sueño?**

* * *

 **Te quiero lastimar**

 **Capitulo 1: S.O.S**

 **By: Maid Takumi Joss**

 **...**

Pan se encontraba en el borde del suicidio. Ella estaba en la azotea del edificio donde ella vivía, piso 25. Ella esperaba el amanecer, quería ver por última vez el sol, ese sol que la hacía sentir viva, quería sentirlo de nuevo, sentir los rayos del sol en su piel.

El sol empezaba a salir, las lagrimas de aquella chica se empezaron a poner rojos, sus ojos brillaban; ella sonríe mientras se acariciaba su barriga.

Entonces no pudo aguantar. Y empezó a llorar. A llorar como nunca en la vida había llorado.

¿Por qué? Estaba destrozada.

–Ellos no te quieren, pero yo sí, yo siempre te querré, y perdóname, pero no puedo vivir mas... –susurraba mientras miraba su barriga y lo acariciaba.

La pelinegra respira profundo y cierra los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro da un paso... un paso de la muerte.

...

Ya son cincos años desde que no e visto a mi hermana gemela, estoy realmente contenta de volverla a ver, cuando la vea quiero abrazarla muy fuerte y darle muchos besitos como lo hacía hacer antes cuando éramos unas niñas de cinco años. Muchos recuerdos vienen en mi mente, me siento tan feliz y triste a la vez y no entiendo porque, pero ha de ser porque la e extrañado mucho.

Al llegar a Tokio, Japón, recibí un mensaje de voz de mi hermana avisándome que no podrá recogerme en el aeropuerto porque se siente mal, no me dijo que tenía pero espero que no sea nada grave. Su voz sonaba quebrada, pienso que tal vez ella estaba llorando, no se...

–Ya estamos aquí Señorita –, me dice el conductor.

–¡Qué bien! –exclamo de alegría, asustando al conductor– disculpe... –medio rio por lo sucedido, el señor empieza a reír conmigo.

Al salir del taxi agarro mis maletas.

–Aquí tiene –le pago al señor– muchas gracias.

El señor se va de ahí.

Finalmente estoy aquí, estoy tan emocionada que quiero correr y llegar hacia mi hermana, con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro me voy caminando hacia la entrada del edificio donde vive mi hermana gemela.

Al llegar a la puerta escucho un gran ruido, voltea rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba, al voltear mucha gente empieza a gritar horrendamente, no sabía de que se trataba pero me empezó a sentir muy mal como si todo mi cuerpo me doliera, mi corazón empezaba a latir bastante que sentía que se me iba a salir, asustada me agarro el corazón y me acerco donde está la gente, ¿de qué se trataba? doy pasos lentos y escucho la gente decir que alguien cayo del edificio.

Cuando me acerco un poco más puedo ver que una persona esta acostada sobre un carro, cayó sobre el carro, al ver un poco de mas, mis ojos se agrandan y todo mi cuerpo queda inmóvil. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a enfriarse al ver que esa persona que cayo...

...

Con dificultad trato de abrir los ojos, ¿dónde me encontraba? ¿dónde estoy? al abrir más mis ojos veo hacia mi alrededor, tratando de analizar ¡en donde estaba!

–Esto es un hospital... –murmuro– ¿estoy en un hospital? –me pregunte sin entender como llegue aquí... pero en eso recuerdo que me desmaye.

Entonces de repente recuerdo a mi hermana.

Mis ojos empiezan a sentirse mojados, las lagrimas empiezan a deslizarse en mis mejillas.

–Mi hermana... esta muerta... –lloraba sin control.

Las luces de mi cuarto empiezan a apagarse a cada rato, creo que las luces ya no servían y en cualquier momento se iban a pagar definitivamente.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –levante mi voz para que me escuchara alguna enfermera o alguien, pero nadie me respondía.

Trate de levantarme pero no podía sentía todo débil, entonces escucho algo... un sonido... como si alguien estuviese arrastrándose... entonces miro en el piso y veo una cosa arrastrándose, rápidamente se mete debajo de mi camilla, trago saliva y empiezo a asustarme, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla o algo pero esa persona se veía tan terrorífica.

De repente empiezo a escuchar llorar muy fuerte esa cosa que está debajo de mi cama, no sé si es una cosa o persona, estoy tan confundida tan asustada que quiero gritar pero no puedo algo me detiene.

Las luces aun seguían fallando, esto se ponía peor.

Una mano blanca con muchas heridas profundas empieza a salir de la cama y me agarra de la muñeca, al sentir esa mano siento un frio escalofrió recorrer en todo mi cuerpo, y entonces con mucho miedo veo de nuevo la mano de esa cosa y veo que tiene un anillo en su dedo.

–Pan... –dije con una voz temblorosa.

Esa cosa... ..esa persona que se arrastraba, es mi hermana...

–Perdóname hermana –me dijo con una voz terrorífica, mi cuerpo se sentía mas frio... Esa voz es de mi hermana ¿es ella? esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

...

Ya ah pasado una semana desde que mi hermana a muerto. Eh decidido vivir en su apartamento, quiero vivir donde ella vivía, aun sigue ese olor de ella, puedo reconocer su olor, ese olor a uvas, rosas, y playa... Si.. ese olor a playa, ella amaba ir a la playa, le gustaba el sol, el verano... Eso me pone triste, recordarla me hace sentir muy mal pero a la vez feliz... Aun siento su presencia, siento que ella aun esta aquí, cercas de mi..

Este apartamento es algo grande, tiene dos grandes habitaciones, una esta desocupada, y la segunda es de mi hermana. Aun no me atrevido entrar a su cuarto, siento que voy a deprimirme mas de lo que estoy...

Por ahora estoy durmiendo en la otra habitación, por suerte tiene una cama. En la sala tiene una gran ventana enorme con una hermosa vista, desde aquí puedo ver toda la ciudad de Tokio, esto me hace sentir algo animada, saco un cigarro y lo prendo, hace tiempo que no fumaba, no soy de fumar siempre, solo de en vez en cuando, pero desde que mi hermana falleció yo he fumado bastante que debo detenerme pero no quiero, siento un gran vacío dentro de mí y lo único que me hace sentir bien es este cigarro..

No tengo a nadie, ningún familiar, nadie.

Nuestros padres murieron hace años, ellos murieron quemados... cuando teníamos diez. Nuestra casa se había encendido y mi hermana logro escapar de las llamas conmigo, ella me salvo. Pero mis padres no. Ellos murieron. Es triste si, nuestra vida fue algo complicado, pero juntas logramos salir adelante, no fuimos a un orfanato porque nos fugamos.

Por suerte nadie nos atrapo y fue difícil vivir solas sin nadie quien nos cuide, pero ambas luchamos y salimos adelante.

Cuando cumplimos trece mi hermana decidió irse a vivir a Tokio, logro encontrar un trabajo que nunca me dijo de que se trataba. Ella me dijo que con ese trabajo iba a ganar dinero, y me iba a mandar dinero para que nada me falte. Yo no quería que se fuera pero ella tenía ganas de irse y conocer la ciudad...

Admiro mucho mi hermana, fue como una madre para mí..

Aun no entiendo porque falleció, ella aun era joven, apenas cumplió dieciocho.

Y yo también.

Todos dicen que fue un suicidio. Necesito averiguar la razón por la que se suicidio, no puedo vivir en paz sabiendo que ella se quito su propia vida...

Lo más triste fue que me dijeron que ella estaba embarazada...

Tenía un mes de embarazo...

Necesito saber quién era el papa de aquel bebe... tengo muchas preguntas sin respuestas, mucho de que averiguar.

Pero aun no me siento con ganas, se que habrá alguna pista dentro del cuarto de mi hermana, algo tiene que tener, tal vez algunas fotos...no se.

Tok Tok Tok

Tocan la puerta. Me levanto y abro la puerta, al abrir no veo nadie. Reviso alrededor y no hay nadie.

Ya son dos veces que sucede esto, creo que todo esto tiene que ver con mi hermana, tal vez ella quiere decirme algo pero no entiendo que... Desde esa vez en el hospital cuando la vi... me dio mucho miedo, pero a la vez me sentí feliz.. porque la vi, pero desearía haberla visto viva... Creo que fue mi imaginación pero si era ella, era real porque aun tengo la marca de su mano en mi brazo.

...

Hoy es mi primer día en la Universidad más popular de Tokio.

Me siento muy incómoda porque todos me miraban cuando llegue aquí, todos me miran extraño porque soy la gemela de mi hermana, ella estudiaba aquí. Los únicos que no me miran tanto son los maestros, pero los demás...

Ahora me encuentro en el pasto sentada, aun siento las miradas de aquellas personas, trato de ignorarlos pero es difícil, quiero gritarles y decir ¡YA BASTA!

–¡YA BASTA! –volteo y veo un chico gritarles a todos aquellos– ¡dejen de mirarla!

Todos dejan de mirarme.

–Ehm... gracias–, me levanto del pasto y sonrió al chico, parece que me leyó la mente.

–No es nada, solo que me molesta que todos te molesten.

–¿Tu como sabes? –¿se notaba mi malestar?

–Lo noto. Bueno me presento; mi nombre es Numero 17, mucho gusto –me da la mano.

–El gusto es mío Numero 17, mi nombre es Pan Son Satán –le doy la mano.

–Perdón si te digo esto pero me da escalofríos de verte, es como si viera a Pan... tu hermana gemela –se rasca la cabeza y se agacha apenado por decirme eso.

–No te preocupes, entiendo que te sientas así, ¿tú la conocías?

–Sí. Pero nunca le hable –medio ríe.

–¿Por qué?

–Ehm... no se... si contarte...

–¿Pasa algo? –frunció una ceja.

–Ella era bastante popular y pues...

–¿Era presumida?

–Eh...

Medio rio. –Entiendo, yo sé cómo es ella y creo que no era muy agradable, ¿no?

–No, jejeje...

Mientras tanto charlaba con Numero 17, el era muy amable y me contaba todo sobre mi hermana, no llore nada porque me sentía mas mejor, pero si me ponía algo triste...

–¿Así que tenía muchos novios? –asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Y tú has tenido novios? ¿también eres popular? ¿eres como tu hermana? –preguntaba divertido aquel chico.

–Yo –medio rio– ehm.. si he tenido pero... novias..

–¿QUE? –queda atónito Numero 17 por cual rio– ¿es broma?

–No. De hecho yo soy lesbiana...

–No puedo creerlo –decía impactado– pensé que tu... eres... pero eres tan bonita... no puedo creerlo.

–Ehm, siempre me gustaron las mujeres no entiendo porque no siento interés en los hombres pero bueno, no me preocupo por eso, espero que no me dejes de hablar por eso.

–No pasa nada es que eres tan bonita que no puedo creerlo, alguien como tú o sea... estoy impactado.

Ambos empezamos a reír.

...

Llego finalmente a mi apartamento, agotada me acuesto en el sillón, prendo la televisión y pongo el canal de videos musicales.

–Uh... música buena, genial.

Empiezo a cantar Smells like teen spirit de Nirvana y saco mis libretas de mi mochila.

–Tengo tanto que estudiar... –murmure mientras abría mis cuadernos.

Pasan horas y anochece, finalmente termino de estudiar y me voy a la cocina a prepararme un delicioso sándwich.

–Que agotador.

Mientras preparo mi comida, recuerdo lo que me contaba Numero 17 sobre mi hermana, realmente no me sorprendí de que fuera popular, presumida, mala onda, etc.

En ese momento escucho pasos dentro del cuarto de mi hermana, rápidamente voy y abro la puerta.

Al abrir siento un frio inmenso, con miedo entro al cuarto y prendo las luces. Veo alrededor y sonrió, realmente es bonito el cuarto de mi hermana, todo bien acomodado y decorado.

–Impresionante. Eres más femenina que yo.

Mientras tanto revisaba sus cosas, todo, no encontraba ninguna pista. Revisaba los libros, en ese momento una carta cae en el suelo.

–¿Qué es esto? –me pregunte mientras lo agarro y lo leo– ¿una carta de amor?–, me siento en la cama y miro al suelo, estaba una foto tirada, creo que también salió de los libros, me agacho y recoge la foto; en esa foto sale mi hermana muy feliz y sonriente, con un vestido muy corto y maquillada, con la melena suelta, ella lo tiene largo y yo no, yo lo tengo corto. –Se ve muy bella–. se parece mucho a mi mama, especialmente sus ojos, los tiene azules como mama... A lado de ella estaba un chico alto tomados de la mano pero su cara estaba rayado, no se veía la cara.

–Mi hermana estaba enamorada, esta carta habla sobre alguien quien amaba, pero no dice mucho, solamente que ama mucho esa persona y que no puede vivir sin el... Creo que esta foto, aquel chico, es ese quien amaba..

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **N/a: Hola Lectores, espero que les guste este nuevo fic, me encanta mucho el terror y hace tiempo que escribí, solo la mitad pero después lo deje por la escuela. Pero finalmente pude publicar. ¿Porque el Capitulo S.O.S? es una canción de Zoe-S.O.S que me inspiro mucho en escribir este fic. En fin. Por favor dejen sus reviews(!) Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trunks Brief

**Te quiero lastimar**

 **Capitulo 2: Trunks Brief.**

 **By: Maid Takumi Joss**

 **...**

Ya paso un mes desde que falleció mi hermana, no e podido tener amigos, el único que me habla es Numero 17. No me han pasado cosas extrañas pero si e tenido pesadillas, no e podido dormir lo suficiente, hasta ya tengo ojeras... Me veo fatal. No me preocupa si me veo fatal, ni siquiera me se maquillar o arreglar..

Extraño mi otra Universidad, no tenía muchos amigos pero era normal... esta Universidad es de alta sociedad, hay muchos riquillos que estudian aquí, es una escuela privada y deben usar uniforme. Es muy estricta esta Universidad, no sé cómo rayos logre entrar aquí, tal vez por mis buenas calificaciones y tener dinero para pagar esta Universidad.

No sabía mucho de esta Universidad hasta que mi hermana me contaba, ella estaba súper feliz porque su sueño era entrar en esta Universidad.

No he podido encontrar ninguna pista mas, e tratado de hablar con las amigas de mi hermana para tener alguna pista, pero ellas me hacen miradas no agradables y me ignoran.

No sé qué hacer para descubrir los secretos de mi hermana... me siento frustrada.

Siempre me siento atrás de la clase, me siento mejor estar atrás porque así no recibo miradas incomodas. No me quejo, a lado de mi esta la ventana y tiene bonita vista. Las nubes se ponen cada vez más oscuras, creo que va llover.

Finalmente las clases terminan, está lloviendo mucho y no traje ninguna paragua o algo para no mojarme, no tengo otra opción, tendré que irme aun que me moje. Saliendo de la Universidad camino hacia donde siempre para irme a casa, me toma unos treinta minutos para llegar.

...

Pan caminaba en las calles de Japón muy pensativa, hace cinco años que no había visto su hermana, tenía tantas ganas de volverla a ver, ver como a cambiado su hermana, ¿es más alta? ¿es más delgada? ¿más bonita? Si. Su hermana definitivamente es bonita, ¿cómo sabia? la foto que vio en el cuarto de su hermana se veía tan bonita, tan guapa «seguramente en persona se ve más guapa de lo que es» pensaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su hermana era perfecta. Una princesa. Eso la hacía sentir feliz Pan, no sabía por qué. Pero saber que su hermana era tan perfecta y hermosa la hacía sentir orgullosa. Pan admira mucho su hermana a pesar de que no fue amable con las personas y fue presumida pero la admiraba mucho.

–Pany –murmuro.

Pany era el apodo de su hermana, ya que tenían el mismo nombre su madre Videl la apodo Pany.

Ya casi llegaba a su departamento, la lluvia era más fuerte cada vez, Pan estaba totalmente mojada. Solamente faltaba cruzar la calle para llegar al edificio donde vivía, al cruzar la calle Pan se topa con un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos azules claros, llevaba una paragua negra.

–Disculpa –dijo Pan sin mirar aquel chico y continua caminando.

El chico queda asombrado al ver a Pan, el joven se queda quieto por unos segundos con una cara confundida y sigue su camino sin mirar atrás, «seguramente fue mi imaginación» pensó. Pero al llegar a la banqueta de la calle el joven voltea a ver otra vez aquella chica.

Ella entraba en el edificio, no pudo volver a ver la cara de aquella chica.

–Ella... huele muy bien... ¿acaso ella es la chica de mis sueños?

...

Pan toda empapada entra a su departamento y se toma una ducha.

–¡Achu! –estornudo– no... creo que me voy a enfermar..

...

Gerard Walker. Un joven de 24 años de edad, huérfano y millonario de altura 1.88; ojos azules claro de pelo negro medio largo, de piel pálida. Asiste en la Universidad más popular de Tokio, Japón, el conocía a Pan Son Satán. Nunca le agrado.

Hace dos meses que se fue del país para visitar a su único abuelo de Inglaterra que se encontraba muy enfermo. Él era el único nieto que tenia y lo necesitaba a su lado, el ya sabía que iba a morir, no tenia ningún remedio, Gerard al enterarse de que su abuelo ya estaba cerca de la muerte se fue de inmediato a Inglaterra.

Pasaron dos semanas y su abuelo falleció. Gerard decidió quedarse por un tiempo en la mansión de su abuelo que de hecho fue heredara a Gerard, no solo la mansión, también la exitosa compañía: Rachester Perfume.

Su abuelo el famosísimo Richard Rachester el magnífico perfumero de Inglaterra era famosísimo por sus maravillosas fragancias. Desgraciadamente falleció a sus 85 años por una terrible enfermedad. Todo su fortuna fue heredara a su único nieto Gerard, ahora Gerard tenía una gran responsabilidad. Gerard no estaba preocupado, estaba relajado, sabía que esta gran responsabilidad iba ser difícil, hacer nuevos perfumes para que la compañía siga en pie iba a costar mucho trabajo.

Pero por suerte Gerard tenía un don que aun no descubría.

Gerard se fue a quedarse una semana en un bosque no tan lejos de la Mansión. Necesitaba alejarse de la sociedad, de todos. Su abuelo tenía una cabaña de dos pisos, cercas se encontraba un rio, había tantos arboles, montañas.

Walker se encontraba durmiendo, eran las tres de la mañana estaba sudando mucho, se movía y se movía, parecía tener una pesadilla.

 _Gerard se encontraba en un parque, era de noche, todo estaba silencioso, no se sentía el viento, nada, todo silencioso, eso causaba miedo, no sabía el porqué pero le causaba miedo.. Algo que no había experimentado antes. Esta sentimiento lo desconocía. El joven Walker chequeaba los bolsos de su pants pero no tenía nada, necesitaba ver la hora. Checo su reloj de mano pero no fusionaba, Gerard le da pequeños golpes a su reloj pero no funcionaba. El joven solo tenía un playera de manga larga color azul oscuro con unos pants negros algo entubados, de repente siente frio, mucho frio, pero no había viento, eso era raro, ¿dónde estaba?_

 _De repente escucha un ruido._

– _Tal vez hay alguien que me pueda ayudar._

 _Walker decidió ir donde venia ese ruido, tal vez habrá una persona que lo pueda ayudar, al llegar vio a una chica vestido de negro columpiándose, su corazón empezó a latir bastante sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, el se acerco mas a ella y entre mas se acercaba a ella olía una brisa marina, el sebo de sus cabellos tan dulce como el aceite de cereza, necesitaba olerla más, necesitaba oler su piel toda su piel ¡estos elementos producía un perfume tan rico! tan fascinante, que todo cuanto Gerard había olido hasta entonces en perfumes._

 _Quería acercarse más pero entra mas se acercaba mas se alejaba, empezó a correr a gritarle pero no escuchaba no podía acercarse más._

–¡NO! –grito de golpe– necesito olerte mas...

Gerard se levanta de su cama y rápidamente saca una libreta y un plumón, Walker con una sonrisa en el rostro anota los ingredientes para sus nuevos perfumes.

Y es así como el don de Gerard despertó, gracias a aquella chica de sus sueños su olfato se volvió muy fino, podía distinguir miles de olores, ¡crear fragancias!

...

Trunks Brief, se encontraba en un hotel con una chica que apenas ayer conoció en un antro, el joven se levanta de la cama y se estira, ya eran las once de la mañana.

–¡Demonios! –se levanto de golpe y se vistió rápidamente, tenía una junta importante a las once imedia y no podía faltar ni llegar tarde, no quería dejar una mala impresión como jefe de Cooperación Capsula.

La chica se despierta.

–¿Ya te vas? –bosteza.

–¿Tu qué crees? –pregunto irónicamente.

–Ay no... por favor quédate –rogaba la chica de ojos cafés– por favor, por favor.

–¿Te puedes callar? –la chica se calla y pone una cara triste.

–Tan siquiera dame tu numero..

–¿Para qué?

–Para salir...

–¿Salir? –ríe irónicamente– no seas ridícula, yo no saldré con una cualquiera como tú.

–¿Qué? –lo miro confundida– pero tú me trajiste aquí –trato de defenderse.

El peli lila le tira muchos billetes a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama.

–¡No me busques! –se fue Trunks sin mirarla.

La chica indignada empieza a llorar.

Así era Trunks Brief, un chico frio que le gustaba divertirse con las mujeres, mujeriego, infiel. No era una buena persona, pareciera que no tuviera sentimientos. Nunca se ha enamorado, pero tampoco quería enamorarse, para el eso era una estupidez. No cree en el amor. Nunca tomaba enserio a las mujeres que conocía, solamente se las llevaba en la cama, o solo las besaba, solo eso.

El aun estudiaba en la Universidad, pero dejo de ir casi dos meses porque se fue de vacaciones a pasarla con su madre que vivía en Roma, Italia. La madre de Trunks es una señora fina, elegante, y bella, muy inteligente, una madre soltera de dos hijos: Trunks Brief y Bra Brief, la menor.

Su esposo falleció hace años.

Como madre, ella se preocupaba por sus hijos, por su futuro. Y decidió comprometer a Trunks con la única hija de un empresario muy importante; Krilin. Su hija Marron; una chica bellísima, rubia de ojos azules, piel rosada, alta, delgada, elegante, inteligente: Perfecta. Bulma le agrado mucho la única hija de Krilin desde siempre, ¡ella es perfecta para Trunks! Y desde hace dos años Trunks está comprometido con Marron.

Ambos van en la misma Universidad, ya casi terminan, y cuando se gradúen, se casaran.

Marron es la mejor amiga de Bra Brief, se conocen desde la infancia, Marron desde niña le gustaba mucho a Trunks pero él no la pelaba, la ignoraba, no le gustaba. La hija de Krilin estaba tan locamente enamorada de Trunks que permitía que le fuera infiel, después de todo ella va ser la futura esposa del hombre más poderoso: Trunks Brief. Y eso le hacía feliz.

Trunks realmente no le gustaba Marron, es tan artificial, operada, hueca, eso pensaba Brief. El no le agrado el plan de su madre, pero era el bien por la familia, además el no le va ser fiel a Marron, nunca. Eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo, pues estar atado de una persona eso le aburría mucho, pero saber que Marron no le importa que le sea infiel, eso lo hacía sentir bien, después de todo no eran tan malo casarse con Marron.

Apenas ayer llego a Tokio, Japon, junto con Bra y Marron. Los tres estaban de vacaciones pasándola bien en Roma.

Bra y Marron se encontraban en un restaurante lujoso en Tokio, charlando.

–No puedo creer que Pan se suicido, ¿por qué no nos avisaron las chicas?

–Porque les dijimos que no queremos que nos llamen, ni nos molesten.

–Claro...

–Yo tampoco puedo creer que Pan se suicido. Pero me alegra que este muerta, así no deja de fastidiar nuestras vidas.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso Marron?

–¿Acaso no entiendes que Pan estaba arruinando nuestras vidas?

–Sí. Pero tampoco deseaba que muriera.

–Yo menos, pero... ¿Trunks ya sabe?

–¿Lo de Pan?

–Si tonta, lo de Pan –roda los ojos.

–Ehm... No creo... no me ha dicho nada.

–¿Y porque te va decir? Ni que fuera alguien importante.

–Pues para Trunks creo que si es algo importante, porque por culpa de el, Pan se suicido.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí. Creo...

–¡Pero él nunca anduvo con ella!

–Yo lo sé, yo se que nunca anduvo con ella.

–Estaba loca por mi Trunks, que estúpida, espero que se la esté pasando muy feliz en el infierno.

–En verdad Marron eres muy mala... te desconozco a veces.

–Yo no era así Bra, pero esa chica me hizo así, esa idiota de Pan me volvió una mala persona, me desconozco también –se queda pensativa, en realidad ella no era así, pero cuando se entero que Pan estaba locamente enamorada de Trunks ella no le agrado nadita–, ¿y qué harás? ¿iras a dejarle flores en su tumba?

–No. Hoy iremos a una fiesta ¿te acuerdas?

–¡Claro! La fiesta de Lucy, eso sí que es muy importante.

–Si, además irán muchas personas importantes, debemos ir.

–Obvio amiga, ¿vamos a comprar ropa?

–¡Claro que sí! –brillan sus ojos– vamos a la tienda más cara de Tokio, se que habrá algún vestido perfecto para mí.

–Y para mi –ríen ambas.

..

Por fin termino la junta. Trunks se va a su oficina y prende su laptop, estaba tan agotado que quería irse a la mansión a dormirse, pero no podía, hoy iba ir a una fiesta muy importante de la cantante Lucy. Tenía que asistir porque fue invitado, además tendría que hablar con ella para ser negocios, casi se aproxima el aniversario de Cooperación Capsula y necesitaba que ella fuera para que cantara.

De repente Trunks se acuerda de Pan, aquella amiga de Bra, ¿porque la recordó? ya no la había recordado hace tiempo. Cuando estaba en Roma el recibió la noticia de que Pan se había suicidado, pero no le importo porque no era nada importante para él, solamente fue una chica mas, además estaba loca, y eso le daba miedo a Trunks. Pero no entendía porque se quito a vida, «si que estaba enferma» pero bueno, no importaba, al fin ya no la iba ver nunca más.

Trunks se levanta de su asiento y se acerca hacia la gran ventana, desde allí podía ver la ciudad.

–Es una lástima que te hayas quitado la vida, eras tan bella y diferente, a todas aquellas que conocí creo que tu fuiste la que más me agrado, pero claro, saber que estabas loca enamorada de mí, eso me aterraba, encima me molestabas y eso no me agradaba nadita, odio decir esto pero me alegra que ya no te volveré a ver nunca más Pan.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **N/a: Hola Lectores(?) Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, espero actualizar pronto, por favor sigan leyendo ¡se pondrá buenísimo! Arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sedantes para el dolor

**TE QUIERO LASTIMAR**

 **Capitulo 3: Sedantes para el dolor.**

 **By: Maid Takumi Joss**

 **...**

Pan se encontraba en un parque sentada en los columpios.

...

A veces me pregunto ¿porque mi hermana se atrevió a quitarse la vida? ¿realmente ya no quería vivir más? ¿por qué justo ese día que llegue a Tokio tuvo que suicidarse? ¿por qué no fue otro día? ¡Yo quería verla, no muerta! ¡VIVA CARAJO, VIVA! Sé que sueno algo egoísta, pero yo tenía ganas de verla... si. Tenía tanas ganas. Pero. Yo la vi... muerta. A veces siento tristeza, odio, ira. A veces tengo tantas ganas de reír, pero no paró de llorar.

Me hace mucha falta, la extraño mucho.

Hay ocasiones que siento que también quiero suicidarme, ya no vivir mas.. ¿para qué vivir? me siento sola en el mundo, no tengo a nadie; y eso me da ganas de no vivir. Estar sola sin nadie realmente es difícil. Siento que estoy en un cuarto oscuro, sin ninguna salida, no hay nadie que me pueda escuchar mientras pido ayuda agritos, nadie puede sacarme de este cuarto, nadie.

A veces me pregunto; ¿porque sigo con vida? ¿PORQUE? Hay algo que me dice en el fondo de mi corazón que yo tengo que vivir para ser feliz. Si, Feliz. ¿Suena ridículo? Yo creo que si, tal vez estoy volviéndome loca, pero... ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo carajos podre ser feliz estando sola?

No le caigo bien a nadie, nadie quiere hablarme más que Numero 17 pero casi no lo veo, además cuando inicio una conversación con algún compañero de la Universidad; me miran raro y se dan la vuelta dándome la espalda, es horrible, siento que la gente me rechaza.

No creo poder ser feliz.

Pero solo sé que debo continuar con mi vida, tal vez con el tiempo sabré que hacer con mi vida, viajar, tratar de ser feliz, buscar mi felicidad, ser alguien en la vida, ser feliz... suena fácil pero sé que será difícil, nada en la vida es fácil, eso decía mi hermana... Panny...

...

Gerard Walker se encontraba en las calles de Tokio navegando. Estaba aburrido y decidió ir a dar un paseo para des aburrirse. Ya estaba oscureciendo, había tantas gente por donde esa, volver a Tokio no es tan agradable ¿por qué? Gerard odiaba esa regla de: No fumar mientras andan en las calles de Tokio. Y si quieres fumar debes ir a las cabinas especiales para fumadores. Eso era lo que no le agradaba de Tokio.

Mientras caminaba muchas mujeres lo observaban pues Gerard es tan atractivo y guapo. Pero lo que más se fijaban de él es que no es Japonés. Eso llamaba mucho la atención de las mujeres Japonesas. Gerard nació en Inglaterra, sus padres eran de Inglaterra, pero ellos se mudaron a vivir en Japón y en Japón se crio. Sabía hablar perfectamente Japonés e Ingles.

Nunca tuvo ninguna novia, no era gay, pero no le interesaba las mujeres. Todo le aburría, no había nada que lo satisface. No tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie. Ahora que falleció su abuelo quedo completamente solo, eso no lo ponía triste. Walker pareciera que no tuviera sentimientos, es realmente frio que no ha experimentado emociones algunas. Pero lo que si había experimentado fue él; miedo. Y todo por esa chica que soñó.

Desde que tuvo ese sueño el no a dejado de pensar en aquella chica vestida de negro que se columpiaba en la oscuridad. Pero hoy fue un día extraño porque volvió a oler ese mismo olor cuando se topo con aquella chica que cruzaba en la calle. Esa chica de piel blanca y ojos grandes y color oscuros. Su melena era corta y tenía un flequillo, parecía tener quince años. Se parecía demasiado a Pan, aquella chica que se había suicidado. Lo extraño es que esa chica que se topo era muy diferente a Pan; por los ojos de color, el corte del pelo, la estatura, la piel...

El recuerda que Pan no era baja, no tenia pelo corto, ojos oscuros, piel blanca. Pan era alta de pelo largo sin copete, ojos azules y piel rosada, además siempre estaba maquillada y usaba tacones, y si, admite que era bellísima, pero... nunca le agrado.

–Es mi imaginación, ella está muerta.

Murmuro mientras caminaba en un parque, no se encontraba nadie.

...

Pan tenía unos sedantes en las manos, se estaba deprimiendo de nuevo; pensar en su hermana no la hacía sentir bien.

La azabache se toma los sedantes y toma un poco de agua, la jovencita se limpia sus lagrimas y trata de sonreír.

–No hay nadie –dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor– menos mal que nadie me miro llorar.

La jovencita se empieza a columpiar, poco a poco se sentía mejor gracias a los sedantes que tomo.

...

Walker empezaba a sentir de nuevo esa emoción; temor. No había nadie en el parque, no se escuchaba el viento ni nada... Sentía un frio inexplicable. Esto ya lo había soñado antes; donde encontró aquella chica que se columpiaba en la oscuridad, con una fragancia increíblemente inexplicable.

Gerard de repente escucha un ruido, el pelo negro rápidamente corre hacia esa dirección donde provenía el ruido.

Al llegar a ese lugar, su corazón empezaba a latir bastante, pareciera que su corazón quería salirse, los ojos de Gerard estaban muy abiertos, sentía escalofríos al ver a una chica vestida de negro columpiándose, no podía ver su cara, esto parecía como aquel extraño sueño

–¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? –se cuestiono dudoso, tal vez estaba soñando, ilusionando.

Gerard con pasos grandes se acerca a esa chica que se columpiaba, mientras más se acercaba mas podía olerla.

–Esto no puede ser, es el mismo olor...

Aspiraba el olor, se ahogaba en él, la chica para de columpiarse, Gerard se para detrás de ella y se agacha para oler su cabellera.

Pan sintió frio. Sintió una corriente fría en todo el cuerpo, como si alguien de repente abrió un congelador inmensamente helada, la azabache se volvió y el susto de ver a Gerard la dejo pasmada.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **N/a: Hola Lectores(?) Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, algo corta pero bueno. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, y sus votos me inspiran mucho en verdad! Sigan leyendo! se pondrá bueno(? Ah y este personaje Gerard me encanta mucho! Les recomiendo que lean el manga: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. En ese manga sale mi querido Gerard Walker, me habría encantado que saliera mas pero bueno, u.u Gerard tiene mucho que ver en este fic por eso sale más de el, y weno, Gracias por todo!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fiesta de Lucy

**Disfruten.**

 **TE QUIERO LASTIMAR**

 **Capitulo 4: Fiesta de Lucy.**

 **By: Maid Takumi Joss**

 **...**

Trunks, Bra y Marron se encontraban en la fiesta de Lucy; una cantante famosa y querida por la gente de Japón. Había cientos de invitados, la fiesta se encontraba en la Mansión de Lucy, todos reían, charlaban, fumaban, bebían y bailaban.

Ya era noche, las nubes cubrían la luna llena, hacia frio pero casi nadie lo sentía porque todos estaban ebrios y eso los hacía entrar en calor.

Bra y Marron bailaban con unos chicos muy atractivos mientras Trunks Brief charlaba con Lucy, afuera de la mansión, ellos se encontraban en la alberca, no estaban solos, había mucha gente donde sea incluso gente nadando en la alberca, todos muy divertidos.

–¿Así que se aproxima la gran fiesta de Cooperación Capsula? –pregunto Lucy mientras bebía de su whisky.

–Sí, me encantaría que vayas a la fiesta –le susurro sensual en el oído a Lucy mientras ella da un suspiro de satisfacción, la voz de Trunks es tan fascinante.

–Bueno, asistiré solo porque me pagaras muy bien –guiña un ojo con una sonrisa picara.

Trunks sonríe y bebe de su whisky.

–Dios, eres tan guapo Trunks, ¿cómo es posible que estés soltero? –exclamo Lucy, sorprendía.

No es la primera vez que a Trunks Brief le dicen eso, pero lo que no saben es que el está comprometido con Marron, pero por ahora nadie lo sabía, solamente su madre Bulma, Bra y claro el señor Krilin.

–Hah, si supieras querida –hace una mueca burlona.

En realidad Trunks si tenía varias chicas, pero nada de tener novias. Está prohibido tener novias, Trunks Brief esta comprometido con Marron. Pero aun que esté prohibido no le interesa tener novias, solamente quiere divertirse y disfrutar.

–¿Bailamos? –pregunto entre risas Lucy.

–Claro –contesto.

Ambos entran a la Mansión y empiezan a bailar con toda esa gente se encontraba.

Marron miraba feo a Trunks, no le gustaba que bailara con otras chicas pero tenía que aguantarse, al fin y acabo Trunks va ser su futuro esposo, la rubia contenta baila sensual con su acompañante.

Bra tambien se encontraba bailando muy divertida con su acompañante, la peli azul empezaba a sentirse algo cansada de tanto bailar, estaba sudando. La jovencita necesitaba darse un descanso y retocar su maquillaje.

–Ya vuelvo, voy al tocador –aviso a Marron.

–Ok Bra –respondió y siguió bailando con su acompañante muy contenta.

Bra sube las escaleras enormes, en los escalones se encontraban gente charlando. Al llegar al segundo piso se va hacia su izquierda, el pasillo era algo largo, había tantas puertas, el baño se encontraba hasta el fondo.

La peli azul ya conocía la Mansión de Lucy, ella la había invitado en varias ocasiones, la jovencita se dirige hacia el baño, mientras caminaba sentía un frio viento, era extraño para Bra sentir el frio viento, todas las ventas estaban cerradas ¿de dónde entraba este viento? la muchachita sacude la cabeza, seguramente fue su imaginación, había bebido mucho que se empezaba a sentir mareada.

La muchachita finalmente entra al baño y cierra la puerta. Bra va al tocador y saca su bolso donde contenía su maquillaje. La joven se retoca el rostro pero de repente de nuevo siente ese frio viento pero esta vez se sentía mas frio que el anterior, se sentía muy helado, eso a Bra le causo un poco de miedo, un poco asustada voltea a ver la venta.

–Está cerrada..

Dijo con una voz temblorosa, no entendía lo que ocurría pero esto le daba tanto temor, tanto que quería salir corriendo pero algo la detenía, no la dejaba ir.

–Seguramente esta prendido el aire acondicionador.

Bra medio tranquila voltea a verse al gran espejo, pero al verse en el espejo miraba doble. La jovencita rápidamente abre la llave del agua y se echa agua fría en el rostro para tranquilizarse, el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto que empezaba a mirar doble. La peli azul agarra una toalla blanca limpia y, se limpia todo el rostro. De nuevo se mira al espejo.

–Ah... qué alivio.

Sonríe tranquilamente Bra, ya no miraba doble.

Pero de repente las luces empiezan a pagarse y aprenderse, Bra asustada corre hacia la puerta y trata de abrirla pero no podía estaba atascado.

–¡Alguien ayúdame! –gritaba Bra varias veces pero era inútil, nadie se encontraba en los pasillos, todos estaban en el primer piso, bailando, encima la música estaba muy alto que no iban a poder oírla.

Las luces se apagan y Bra empieza a llorar.

Bra se tira al suelo y abraza sus rodillas cubriendo su cara.

–Bra –dijo un voz tenebrosa.

La peli azul con los ojos cerrados aprieta mas, esa voz le sonaba conocida y no quería ni abrirlos ni ver de quien se trataba.

–Bra

De nuevo la llaman pero esta vez suena más cercas, la peli azul abre los ojos y lentamente alza la mirada temblando, estaba asustada, ¿quien la llamaba? ¿fue su imaginación? no veía nada.

–Bra...

De nuevo esa voz tenebrosa nombraba a Bra, pero esta vez se escuchaba que provenía a lado de ella, Bra tenía los ojos muy abiertos su corazón se aceleraba todo le temblaba, la joven lentamente voltea a su izquierda.

–Bra...

–P-pa-pan... –tartamudeo aterrorizada al ver a Pan, su ex mejor amiga, aquella chica que se suicido, ¿realmente era ella? se cuestionaba en mente, Bra deseaba que solo fuera una pesadilla, una tonta imaginación, tal vez la borrachera le estaba haciendo efecto que ilusionaba cosas, esto no podía ser verdad, ¡Pan ya está muerta! ella ya no existe más, pero Pan estaba allí, justo en la esquina del baño, sentada; abrazando sus rodillas, observando a Bra –¿realmente eres tú? –pregunto con dificultad.

–Nunca me fui –respondió con una voz espantosa.

La muchachita se pellizcaba las manos pero no despertaba, no era una pesadilla, mucho menos un sueño, tampoco estaba borracha, la joven sentada se va atrás alejándose de Pan.

–No te alejas de mi Bra... –ríe terroríficamente.

La peli azul no podía ver la cara de Pan, la melena de Pan tapaba su rostro, Bra sabía que era ella porque tenía puesto una pulsera de oro con diamantes, esa pulsera se la había regalado en su cumpleaños de Pan, Pan le encanto tanto la pulsera que nunca se la quitaba. Tenían una gran amistad con Pan pero poco a poco se termino esa amistad.

–Perdóname Pan, perdóname –lloraba la peli azul al recordar esos buenos tiempos que paso con Pan, aquellos tiempos que eran mejores amigas. Confiaba en Pan y le contaba todos sus secretos, a Marron no le contaba, solo Pan, porque ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaba ahí Pan, para ayudarla, para escucharla, para consolarla, para aconsejarla, para todo.

–¿Perdonarte? –Pan con las dos manos retira el pelo que cubría su rostro– mira como quede Bra –ríe.

–Oh por dios...

Exclamo espantada al ver el rostro de Pan, Bra con sus dos manos se agarra la boca, estaba totalmente perpleja, aterrorizada al ver a Pan; la mandíbula de Pan lo tenía colgando, estaba totalmente fracturado, se veía horrible, espantoso. Sus ojos azules no tenían brillo, estaban totalmente pálidos, muertos.

–Bra...

La pelinegra se arrastra para acercarse a Bra pero ella rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia la puerta para salirse de allí. Pan agarra el tobillo de Bra pero la peli azul logra abrir la puerta y se zafa de Pan, Bra asustada empieza a correr, ella quería gritar ayuda pero no podía, estaba en shock, solo corría y corría.

Las luces del pasillo se apagan y prendían muchas veces, se sentía un frio inmenso de la nada y de repente se apagan las luces, ahora todo estaba oscuro, pero Bra siguió corriendo.

–¡No te vayas!

Grito Pan mientras gateaba rápidamente.

La peli azul asustada voltea a ver a Pan.

–¡Ahhhh! –grita asustada al ver que Pan estaba muy cercas de alcanzarla pero en ese instante choca con alguien y cae al suelo de pompas– ¡porfavor ayúdeme! –lloraba Bra sin abrir los ojos, tenia tanto miedo en abrirlos y mirar de nuevo a Pan.

–¿Que sucede Bra? –pregunto Trunks Brief, riendo divertidamente al ver a su hermana tirada den el suelo y llorando como una tonta.

–¿Trunks? –abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta rápidamente corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

–¿Que tienes Bra? –pregunto preocupada Lucy que se encontraba de lado de Trunks.

–¡Bra suéltame! –molesto la aparta de el, no le gustaba que lo abrazara.

Bra miraba hacia su alrededor aun llorando, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las luces estaban encendidas, no sentía frio, nadie se encontraba más que su hermano y Lucy.

–Todo volvió a la normalidad...–. Susurro casi inaudible.

–Estas muy pálida Bra, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto con una ceja fruncida el peli lila.

–Seguramente bebiste demasiado Bra –medio ríe Lucy.

–Yo no... me siento.. bi...

Bra se desmaya y rápidamente Trunks la agarra de la cintura.

–¿Bra? ¿Bra? –repetía el nombre de su hermana mientras le daba pequeñas cachetadas a su hermana para que reaccione, Lucy asustada se le cae su copa de whisky y rápidamente saca su celular para llamar a la ambulancia.

Bra no respondía, el peli lila carga a su hermana y con pasos enormes baja de las escaleras y la saca afuera para que respire aire fresco, nadie se había dado cuenta que Bra se encontraba mal, todos ya estaban ebrios que no aprestaban atención lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solamente bailaban, se besaban, reían, etc.

Trunks cuidadosamente acuesta a Bra en el pasto.

–Trunks... –dijo con dificultad tratando de abrir los ojos.

–¿Bra? ¿Qué sucede?

–Fue solo un desmayo –se agarra la frente.

–¡Bra! –grito preocupada Lucy– ¡Ya llame a la ambulancia, ya viene en camino!

–No es necesario –se sienta Bra y empieza a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos.

–Si es necesario Bra.

–Trunks –lo mira asustada– tengo mucho miedo.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto confundido.

Bra no sabía si decirle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido en el baño, sabía que no le iba a creer por cual decidió no decirle y callar. La peli azul llorando abraza a su hermano fuertemente.

–Dios... Bra suéltame... –Trunks trataba de separar a su hermana de él pero después dejo que lo abrazara, no le gustaba los abrazos, ni los cariños, pero sentía que Bra lo necesitaba y dejo que lo abrazara para que se sintiera tranquila y mejor.

–Tengo miedo... mucho miedo... –murmuro muy temible la peli azul

Trunks baja la mirada confundido por lo que dice su hermana, ¿acaso se volvió loca? se cuestiono, en ese momento mira el tobillo de su hermana, tenía una marca roja.

–¿Que tienes en el tobillo? –pregunto Trunks con una cara extraña.

–¿Qué?

Bra se mira en el tobillo y recuerda que Pan la había agarrado, la peli azul siente escalofríos al ver que esa marca era la mano de ella, estaba muy bien marcada y de color rojo.

–¿Una mano? –frunció una ceja Trunks muy confundido– ¿porque tienes una marca de una mano en tu tobillo?

–Entonces... lo que paso, si fue real... –murmuro asustada, Trunks la mira extraña– Trunks... Pan sigue aquí con nosotros... –dijo temblorosa y muy asustada– ¡ella esta aquí! –lo abraza Trunks muy fuerte y empieza a llorar.

Trunks no entendía a su hermana pero escucharla decir; "Pan sigue aquí con nosotros, ¡ella esta aquí!" le daba escalofríos, eso era muy extraño y aterrador a la vez.

–Creo que te volviste loca... –murmuro.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **N/a: Holi Lectores, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí, tarde pero seguro uwu, espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, hihihi, por favor dejen sus comentarios, votos, porfis! Y gracias por los comentarios y votos, nos estamos leyendo! ESTO SE PONDRA BUENISIMO(!)**

 **Arigato xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Dove - Antihoney

**Antes de que lean por favor escuchen la canción que aparecerá para que vayan imaginando, ehm... como les explico XD ustedes solo hagan lo que les pido(?) Disfruten(!)**

 **TE QUIERO LASTIMAR**

 **Capitulo 5: Dove - Antihoney**

 **By: Maid Takumi Joss**

 **...**

En el departamento de Pan todo estaba oscuro. La única parte que estaba iluminada era la sala, con esas enormes ventanillas la luz de la luna iluminaba la mitad de la sala. De repente todo se nubla, la luz de Luna ya no iluminaba mas, dejando todo literalmente oscuro.

De repente la radio que se encontraba en la sala se prende.

Una canción empieza a tocar a todo volumen. (Dove - Antihoney)

Pan se encontraba acostada en la cama de su hermana, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, trataba de abrirlos, había dormido unas horas que la cancioncita esa la despertó, pero era difícil para ella abrir sus ojos, Pan se sentía débil, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, tenia frio, mucho frio.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, no recordaba nada más que aquel chico... Aquel chico que vio en el parque.

–Ah...

Pan sentía miedo; esa canción le daba mucho miedo, recuerdos empiezan a llegar en la mente de Pan, recuerdos de su infancia, cuando jugaba con su hermana, cuando su gemela la peinaba y cantaba una canción, recuerdos donde ella jugaba con ella en el jardín y donde aquellas ocasiones donde ella lloraba y Panny la abrazaba, su gemela la consolaba y le cantaba esa canción.

–¡ESA ES LA MISMA CANCION QUE ME CANTABA!

Se levanta de golpe empapada de sudor, al fin pudo abrir sus ojos, pero al ver donde se encontraba ella, su mirada cambio, una mirada de susto.

–¿Que... estoy haciendo a-aquí? –se pregunto temblando. Tratando de recordar como llego al cuarto de su difunta hermana. –Hace mucho frio–, cruzo los brazos tratando de hacer un poco de calentamiento.

El cuarto de su hermana lo mantenía cerrado, la llave lo guardo en una caja que se encontraba en su cuarto. No quería entrar más al cuarto de su hermana porque le daba temor.

–¿Como entre aquí...? –se pregunto, temblando de frio y miedo.

Pan mira a su lado izquierdo, la ventana estaba cerrada, ¿entonces de donde carajos entraba el frio? se pregunto.

–Claro.. esta habitación siempre esta... –el radio de repente cambia de estación, uno por uno como si alguien estuviese usándolo, Pan frunce una ceja, ¿no está sola?– frio...

Asustada la joven se levanta y abre la puerta despacio, temblorosa se asoma a ver si alguien estaba ahí, pero no lograba ver a nadie, todo estaba oscuro.

La pelinegra respira hondo y camina con miedo hacia la sala, cada vez que llegaba hacia ya, el radio se escuchaba horrible, Pan no soportaba escuchar ese ruido tan molesto, que se tapaba las orejas, corriendo llega a la sala y rápidamente le pulsa el botón para apagar el radio pero no se apagaba, entonces desesperada jala el cable y lo desenchufa.

Pan se agarra el pecho, latía, latía y latía, tenía mucho miedo, solo se quedaba observando el radio, estaba en shock.

La Luna de nuevo aparece e ilumina la mitad de la sala.

Y de nuevo se prende el radio, y empieza a tocar esa misma canción de antes... (Dove - Antihoney)

Pan grita de miedo y cae al suelo, estaba totalmente aterrorizada. ¿Cómo diablos estaba sonando la radio si ya no estaba enchufado, ¿COMO? y de repente voltea a ver hacia la habitación de su difunta hermana y observa con terror como alguien se arrastraba.

–Eres tu...

Pan no pudo aguantar más el miedo, el terror que la mataba dentro, sentía que en cualquier momento iba tener un infarto, llorando se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, abre y con lagrimas sale de allí.

La pelinegra choca con alguien y cae al suelo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupado. El joven se arrodilla y la observaba.

Pan se limpia las lagrimas y alza la mirada.

–Tu...

Pan queda atónita al ver aquel chico, era el mismo que había visto en el parque...

–Y desde ahí no recuerdo que sucedió...

Murmuro sin dejar de ver aquel chico.

–¿Que te sucede? –pregunto preocupado.

–Yo te había visto antes, en el parque, ¿qué fue lo que paso? –agacha la mirada– no recuerdo mas... ¿soñé? –lo vuelve a mirar, confundida, esperando que le responda.

–No. Tu desmayaste.

Pan no dijo nada. Solo lo observaba, el silencio reinaba, ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se miraban.

...

Sus ojos azules pálidos no dejaban de mirarme, sentía que mi corazón latía, no de temor, eso lo sé, porque no sentía mas miedo, ya no tenía miedo, después de lo que paso... fue horrible, sentí que me iba a morir, no sé porque pensé eso, los fantasmas no pueden hacerte daño. o ¿sí?

Por suerte apareció este chico, creo me salvo de un gran, gran, gran, susto... No sé porque pensé en irme a refugiar en la azotea.

Sacudo la cabeza y agacho la mirada, su mirada me empezaba a incomodar.

–Te sonrojaste.

–¿Qué? –lo miro asombrada– no, yo no me sonroje...

–No fue una pregunta.

–¿Eh?

Me agarro las mejillas, estaban muy cálidas, ¿por qué? que raro...

Unas dos señoras de tercera edad salen del elevador, son mis vecinos, ellas nos miraban extraños y susurraban riendo. Solo logre escuchar "creo que es su novio" "pero que galán" "creo que ya lo he visto antes este joven".

–Buenas noches jovencitos –dijeron ambas muy divertidas.

–Buenas noches –contestamos ambos.

Juntas entran a su departamento.

Y de nuevo una pareja sale del elevador y nos miran extraños.

–Creo que deberíamos entrar a tu departamento... ¿no?

–Hehe, si...

El, se levanta y me agarra la mano para que me levante también, yo medio sonrió y me levanto, sentir su mano me daba escalofríos, sus manos se sentían muy suaves y fríos, se sentía... bonito... y familiar.

Tuve amigos, pero ningún me agarraban la mano o abrazaban, solo mujeres.

Había una ocasión cuando un compañero me agarro la mano, me sentí muy incómoda, sentí extraño, no me gusto para nada.

Desde ese momento supe que los hombres no eran lo mío.

Pero este chico me hacía sentir diferente. Es tan extraño pero me gusta, no se...

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón.

–¿Quieres algo de beber?

–No gracias, estoy bien.

–¿Seguro?

–Si –sonríe.

Su sonrisa es hermoso, me sorprende ver alguien como el... Se ve diferente a todos esos chicos que he conocido. Es fino, es guapo, atractivo, pero misterioso. Tiene la piel pálida, sus labios son de color rosa pálidos también, pelo negro medio largo, ojos azules pálidos, voz gruesa, ¡AH! ¿qué me está pasando?

–¿Lloraste?

–Yo... –me apunto a mí misma como una tonta.

–Si..

–¡Ah! –rio nerviosamente. Claro que a mí me preguntaba, no hay nadie más en el departamento–, si, digo no –¡ah en verdad que tonta soy!

–¿Si y no? –ríe por mi respuesta tan tonta– lo digo porque tienes los ojos rojos.

–Oh...

–Y parece que te desvelas mucho.

–Ah...

–Tienes ojeras y te vez cansada.

–Bueno pues... –subo mis piernas en el sillón y abrazo mis rodillas agachando mi cabeza.

–Está bien si no me quieres decir.

–¿Cómo fue que me desmaye? –lo miro.

–Cuando me miraste, en unos segundos te desmayaste, casi te caes del columpio y rápidamente pude agarrarte. Estuve un rato tratando de despertarte, pero no despertabas, entonces supe que fue un desmayo y te lleve a tu departamento.

–¿Como sabes donde vivo?

–Yo conocí a tu hermana, y se donde vivía ella.

–¿Y cómo sabes que yo vivo en su departamento?

–Me entere que tu hermana había fallecido, quise dar una vuelta a donde ella vivía, no sé porque, pero algo me llamaba, fui, pero no entre al edificio, cuando cruze la calle me tope contigo, tu no me vistes, pero aun así te disculpaste.

–Hm... –en verdad no lo había notado cuando me tope con aquel chico– ¿Sabías que era la hermana de Panny?

–¿Panny? –frunce una ceja.

–Era su apodo.

–Claro. No, tuve mis dudas de que tú fueras hermana de Panny, si, se parecen pero las dos son muy diferentes. Cuando te tenia cargada en mis brazos no dejaba de mirarte, entonces supe que tú eras la hermana de Panny, pero no pensé que fueras su gemela...

–¿Por qué? –le pregunto asombrado, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que no soy su gemela?

–Tú te vez muy niña, pensé que tenias quince años, pero cuando llegue aquí en el edificio, le pregunte al guardia como te llamabas y qué edad tenias y bueno, el me dijo que eres la gemela de Panny, y te llamas igual que ella.

–Ahora entiendo...

–Si, así fue como todo paso Pan.

Me sonríe y mira su mano derecha, lo levanta y lo huele, sonríe mas como si le causara placer... es extraño, muy extraño...

–¿Porque... te hueles la mano? –le pregunto casi en voz baja por cual me logra escuchar y me mira.

–Disculpa –me sonríe y medio ríe– tengo tu olor en mi mano.

–¿Cómo?

–Perdón –se disculpa de nuevo– primero que nada, tengo que presentarme.

Se levanta del sillón y viene hacia donde estoy, se sienta en la pequeña mesa y me mire frente a frente con una media sonrisa.

–Mi nombre Gerard Walker, tengo 24 años y voy en la misma Universidad donde iba tu hermana.

–Tu apellido me suena..

–Mis padres son de Inglaterra, yo nací en Inglaterra pero mis padres se mudaron a Japón, me crie aquí.

–Con razón no pareces Japonés.

–Sí, –ríe– mis padres fallecieron.

–Lo lamento mucho, los míos también.

–Lo siento, –su sonrisa desvanece– mi abuelo apenas tiene que falleció, su nombre es Richard Rachester.

–Claro, si, lo conozco, es un famosísimo perfumero, que mal, lo lamento.

–Sí, mi abuelo me heredo todo su fortuna, las empresas –medio ríe– es complicado.

–Me imagino –medio rio.

–Pero gracias a ti, he tenido un buen olfato.

–¿Ah que te refieres? –frunció una ceja.

–Hace tiempo tuve un extraño sueño...

...

Tengo mucho tiempo que no e entrado en la habitación de mi hermana Bra, es algo extraño estar aquí... Y más extraño que yo este cuidando de ella en estos momentos.

Me encuentro sentado en el sillón de Bra. Ella se encuentra acostada en su cama, parece tener una pesadilla, pues a cada rato se mueve de lado y se nota que esta algo asustada, con esos gesto de terror... Se nota. No quiero volver a despertarla. No otra vez. Cuando la desperte ella dio un fuerte grito de horror, ella me abrazo y empezó a llorar sin control, a mi no me gusta abrazar a mi hermana mucho menos consolarla, ni nada de eso.

Lo detesto.

Pero para que ella pare de llorar debo dejarme abrazar por ella, eso la tranquiliza y más si estoy acompañándola.

No sé qué diablos le ocurre pero me da.. no se... ¿miedo? Quizás.

Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada y no logro dormir, con los truenos y la fuerte lluvia no me deja dormir...

No puedo parar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Bra "Pan sigue aquí con nosotros, ¡ella está aquí!" eso es muy raro de ella que diga semejante ¡estupidez!

Si... Me causo escalofríos cuando me lo dijo, sentí que en realidad si está viva Pan, –rio despacito– realmente es tonto pensar eso, ella ya está muerta.

No sé que le ocurre mi hermana, tal vez se está volviendo loca –rio de nuevo– o tal vez se les pasaron de copas, ¡bah! mañana estará mejor.

Mañana no pienso ir a la Universidad, estaré durmiéndome a cada rato.

–Pero ahora que lo pienso, necesito ir, necesito hablar con Seiya, necesito saber de los últimos días de Pan, necesito saber porque se suicido, ¿tal vez algo sabe? ¿tal vez algo le dijo a Seiya?

Seiya, es un amigo de Pan, ella le contaba todo a Seiya, todo. Supongo que eran ¿mejores amigos? no sé muy bien pero eso parece, además el siempre estaba con ella, bueno no tanto, pero juntos iban en la misma clase, el sabrá algo, eso espero.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Holi Lectores(?) Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, la inspiración se había ido XD Así es. Tanto que hacer no puedo ni escribir Y_Y pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste este Capítulo, a mi me gusto xD En fin, por favor dejen sus Reviews & Votos, gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos, en verdad, (y los votos) Gracias a todos ustedes, enserio. *llora* hahha ok no. Espero actualizar pronto, esto se va poner muy bueno;-;)u**

 **Antes de irme, quiero avisarles que la canción *Dove - Antihoney, tiene que ver mucho con este fic, hihihihihi**


End file.
